


waking up together

by markshyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Really fluffy, Sharing a Bed, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markshyuck/pseuds/markshyuck
Summary: jeno and jaemin wake up together, as usual





	waking up together

“shut the damn windows,” jaemin groaned, body heavy with sleep and the warmth that was currently barreling in their room in the form of the sun. he was spread out over the entire bed, sheets pooling at his waist from when he moved around in the morning. his face had a scowl on it, mostly from the sudden change in lighting. it hurt his eyes. 

jeno chuckled. “the windows are shut, babe.” jaemin felt a dip in the bed before he was pulled by two arms securely around his waist. he could feel jeno’s chest meet his back. “could you perhaps mean the shades?” his smirk practically inserting itself into his words. jaemin turned his head and smacked jeno’s chest, the warmth of it seeping into his hand. 

“yeah, you know what i meant, dumbass.” jaemin answered, nothing but sleep in his voice. he always took a significant amount of time to wake up in the mornings, especially on the weekends. it wasn’t unusual that he needed a lot of sleep, he was in college after all. it usually ended with a twenty-year old in jeno’s well-defined arms as he brought both of them to the kitchen for breakfast. the breakfast that jeno usually cooked as jaemin moaned about how hungry he was as he sat in one of the chairs surrounding the island. 

jeno laughed at his ever endearing soulmate as he rolled around in the sheets like a dog. it was ironic considering he was a vampire–not a werewolf. jaemin eventually stopped, having enough of moving and laying in bed as his stomach growled loud enough for jeno to hear. he whined, arms reaching towards jeno to pick him up as he stared at him through his eyelashes. 

jeno sighed heartedly before reaching down to pick up his lovely boyfriend. “you’re a literal baby, you know that?” he chuckled, to which jaemin only whined further into his shoulder. jeno was warm, and since jaemin had just been exposed to the morning air, he snuggled in further to gain some body heat. vampires were cold to the touch, that much was true, so they always wanted to be in warmer temperatures. it was another ironic thing jeno noticed, since vampires had the whole ‘allergic to sunlight’ stigma around them. you learn a lot when your boyfriend’s a vampire. 

“jeno,” jaemin called, causing him stop mid walk. he looked down at the boy in his arms, eyes holding a twinkle in them. he raised an eyebrow, giving jaemin the okay to ask his question. “can you make-”

“pancakes,” jeno cut him off, still staring at him, “yeah, i can. anything for you, baby.”


End file.
